allium
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Ini cerita kami tentang Master Conchita yang hebat! Bagaimana ceritamu? (AR?) #ECIndoArchive #KAMVRETTerselubung


**allium**

* * *

Semua karakter The Evillious Chronicles yang ada di sini merupakan hak cipta milik **Akuno-P/mothy**. Tidak ada keuntungan yang bersifat komersial diperoleh dari cerita ini.

* * *

 **happy reading.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kami adalah Arte dan Pollo.

Kami adalah pelayan dari seorang bangsawan yang terkenal di masanya. Nama wanita itu adalah Banica Conchita.

Pertama kali kami mengenalnya, adalah saat kami menjadi pelayan di kediaman Conchita. Perlahan, kami pun menjadi teman dekat.

Kami bangga memiliki Master yang hebat seperti dia! Meskipun orangnya agak rakus sih...

Dan inilah kisah kami mengenai Master kami yang hebat!

"Tidak, jangan ambil dia... kumohon..."

Di suatu malam, kami masih terbangun karena ada pekerjaan rumah yang belum selesai kami kerjakan. Jadi ketika kami berjalan melewati kamar Master, kami mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam kamar tersebut.

"Kumohon... dengarkan aku, sekali ini saja!"

Itu sepertinya suara Master! Ada apa Master merengek seperti itu?! Apa yang terjadi padanya?!

"Jangan... JANGAN AMBIL MAKANANKU, SIALAN!"

Oh.

Kami pikir apa. Sepertinya Master mengigau. Atau mungkin kami harus masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk memeriksa keadaannya?!

Setelah itu, kami tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Apa Master sudah tenang?

Kami penasaran! Jadi kami tidak langsung pergi dan masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Master.

Lama kami menunggu, tidak kunjung ada suara. Kami hampir menyerah ketika akhirnya kami mendengar sebuah suara. Seperti suara langkah kaki.

Alamak. Jangan-jangan Master bangun?!

Kami langsung berjinjit menjauh dari pintu kamar dengan cepat, lalu bersembunyi di balik sebuah pot bunga yang besar. Dari tempat kami bersembunyi, kami bisa melihat pintu dibuka dan Master keluar dari kamar.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa kami malah bersembunyi di sini?! Bagaimana kalau kami ketahuan?!

Kami duduk berdampingan dengan menekuk kaki supaya bentuk badan kami tersembunyi sepenuhnya di balik pot bunga. Kami merapat pada pot. Kami takut sekali ketahuan!

Tunggu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, untuk apa kami bersembunyi? 'Kan kami bisa saja beralasan "cuma lewat" pada saat kami bertemu dengannya!

Dasar bodoh!

Kami melihat Master berjalan melewati kami. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, langkahnya agak sempoyongan. Sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak sadar dengan keberadaan kami.

Kami berhasil sembunyi darinya! YAY! Berhasil! Berhasil! BERHASIL! YAY!

Oke, ini bukan kartun Dora!

Kami menghela napas lega. Ketika dia sudah berbelok di persimpangan, kami keluar dari persembunyian.

Apa yang sedang Master lakukan di tengah malam begini?

Kami penasaran!

Jadi kami diam-diam mengikutinya. Kami mengejar sosok Master dalam jarak yang lumayan jauh, tapi kami masih bisa melihatnya. Kami berjinjit dan menempelkan punggung kami pada dinding.

Hihihi! Seperti mata-mata ya!

Master berbelok lagi pada sebuah pertigaan, lalu membuka sebuah pintu, dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Kami langsung mengejarnya.

Dan kami pun sadar ruangan apa yang Master masuki barusan. Dapur? Apakah Master kelaparan? Kenapa dia tidak memanggil kami saja untuk menghidangkannya makanan? Atau mungkin si koki berambut biru itu?

Ternyata pintu dapur tidak ditutup, malah dibiarkan terbuka lebar. Sepertinya Master terlalu lapar untuk sekedar berpikir apakah dia harus menutup pintunya.

Jadi kami masuk ke dalam dapur dengan leluasa.

Meskipun kami menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin Master yang sedang sangat kelaparan ini tidak akan menyadari keberadaan kami, kami tetap waspada. Ayolah, musuh tidak akan menunjukkan kelemahannya jika bukan untuk mengalahkan kita!

Tunggu. Jangan-jangan, Master hanya pura-pura tidak menyadari kami? Supaya ketika kami lengah, dia akan menyerang kami tiba-tiba, LALU DIA AKAN—

Oke, kami berlebihan!

Ternyata Master membuka pintu kulkas.

"Coba kita lihat, apa ada sesuatu yang bisa aku makan..." Master terdengar berbicara sendiri ketika dia menyelidiki isi dari kulkas tersebut.

Kami memperhatikan dia dari samping lemari piring yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Lalu wajahnya terlihat lega, seperti baru saja menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Hah! Ikan! Sesuai dengan yang kuinginkan!"

Ikan? Sejak kapan ada ikan di pintu kulkas bagian bawah? Kami tidak ingat pernah memasukkannya di sana! Kami selalu menyimpannya di kulkas bagian atas!

Lalu ikan apa yang dimaksud Master?

Dia mengangkat sebuah toples dengan tutup berwarna biru, menerawangnya sejenak, lalu membuka tutupnya. Tunggu, sepertinya kami tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya itu—

Hei...

BUKANNYA ITU BAWANG PUTIH? KENAPA MASTER MENGAMBILNYA!

"MASTEEER! JANGAN DIMAKAAAN!"

Terlambat!

Master sudah memakannya!

Jadi kami hanya menatap ngeri pada Master. Sementara itu, dia balas menatap kami dengan polos, dan alis terangkat sebelah. Master sepertinya masih belum sadar.

Perlahan, raut wajah Master berubah. Wajahnya memucat. Lalu dia berlari ke toilet.

Samar-samar kami mendengar suara muntahan.

Aduh. Sepertinya itu adalah rasa paling greget yang pernah Master rasakan.

Dan inilah cerita kami! Bagaimana ceritamu?! Hihihi!

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Allium** itu diambil dari bahasa Latin yang artinya " **Bawang** **Putih** ".

* * *

 **A/N** : Saya tau itu gak lucu. Saya cuma pengen bikin sebuah "anekdot", dan inilah jadinya. lol

Trus, saya tau, sudut pandang "kami" yang saya buat ini terkesan luar biasa aneh. Ceritanya juga aneh banget. Udah, diem deh. Saya cuma iseng kok. /ehsudah

Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

* * *

09012016\. ALM. YV


End file.
